


following an angel (calling you an angel)

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Tumblr Mirrors: SPN [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining, Substitution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Castiel is off limits.Jimmy should probably be off limits, too, but it’s either spite or curiosity or self-destructive tendencies that tell Dean to flirt with him anyway.
Relationships: Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Mirrors: SPN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541200
Kudos: 20





	following an angel (calling you an angel)

**Author's Note:**

> title from they might be giants' [She's An Angel](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/theymightbegiants/shesanangel.html) and it is so much deeper than this whole short little fic kdjfgh
> 
> this was posted informally [here](https://dean-f-cker.tumblr.com/post/172918413382/) on tumblr about a year ago but i still like the idea so i polished it into actual writing

Castiel is off limits.

Angel of the Lord, chaste, superior Castiel is so off limits that Dean doesn’t even know what the limits would have to _be_ for Castiel to be an option.

Jimmy, though? Jimmy Novak, who smiles softly at him and thanks him for things like passing him drinks and updating him on the last year, who talks quietly about missing his family and wanting to see them again soon? Jimmy should probably be off limits, too, but it’s either spite or curiosity or self-destructive tendencies that tell Dean to flirt with him anyway.

Maybe it’s all three that makes Dean _kiss him_ anyway.

He doesn’t know what makes Jimmy kiss him back. Maybe it’s the loneliness, or desperation to feel something real. He’s experienced the last year through a buffer, muffled, even his own voice sounding distant and off.

Maybe he’s only kissing Dean back because of that, but he’ll take it. Dean’s mouth burns against his (_temperature_, God, Jimmy has missed temperature), and the shaky sigh he lets out against Jimmy’s mouth is audible despite being so, _so_ soft. Maybe it’s greedy of him to push his tongue past Dean’s lips so quickly, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind.

Jimmy hasn’t retained much physical strength from the last year of being puppeted by angel magic, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind that either. He moves them to the bedroom with ease, like neither of them weighs anything.

Hell, maybe they don’t. It sure feels like they’re floating.

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr is [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/) and my rarely-updated spn tumblr is [dean-f-cker](https://dean-f-cker.tumblr.com/)! hmu!


End file.
